winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Wonder
this is the first episode of the golden girls club. Plot (English) "Uber! Look! There is Alfea at last" cried Janelle. "Yay! I can't wait" Uber said. Janelle stopped the silver transportation star that she was using to go to Alfea with Uber. The 2 kids hopped off and quickly zoomed in. "Hold it! No running allowed. Your parents haven't thought you that?" said a grouchy voice. "Ok...Miss" gulped the 2 girls. "Call me Grizelda bad ladies" said the women. "ok.." said the 2 girls and walked away "that was so mean" Uber cried. "Shhhh......someone might hear you" Janelle warned."ok.." Uber said."Though, I have to agree with you. Oh no! We will be late" Janelle panicked."our letter says that our dorms are on the top floor" Uber said."great.." Janelle said sarcastically then, the 2 girls hurried to their dorms. "Look at this place! what is our dorm" Uber said." Dorm number 7" said Janelle. they quickly went to their left. Soon, they were in front of a big door. Gulping, they opened it. to their shock they saw 2 girls on the floor, fighting over something."Ugh...hi" said Uber. A girl on a comfy couch stood up. "Hi! My name is Sophie. please don't mind those two. they are just joking." said the girl. "Oh.. they had me worried" Janelle said. Sophie smiled. "As for you two, stop messing around. you scared these 2 to death" said another girl coming out of a dorm, followed by another girl. "I am Heather and this is Iva" said the girl who came out first. "Don't mind my twin and Emily. They love to fool around" Iva said. "Twin?"asked Janelle and Uber at the same time. the two girls who were fighting stood up. The deep blond head smiled. "I'm Emily" and the black haired girl, who looked exactly like Iva, only wearing different cloths said" I am Liliana. But call me Lily, for short" she gave a smile."Do you know Grizelda" Uber burst out."Grizzly bear. We don't like her" said Lily."So don't we" said Janelle, glad. "No classes today. We are free. Let's go somewhere" Emily said."I have to go to the florist with Uber. i want to send mom and dad a magical flower "Janelle said."so lets all go. we can do the same" Heather said."i wonder if they have those yellow roses" Sophie wondered. Janelle immediately liked Sophie and Heather and Iva. She was a little unsure about Lily and Emily, but she liked their jokey ways. "Let's go then" Janelle said, smiling. "Who knew a flower shop could be so big" Lily said. She stared at the huge store, filled with flowers. "Stop staring and get in, Lily" Heather pushed lily in. the rest of the girls stepped in and saw that Lily was right. Sophie went towards the yellow roses. Iva and Lily loved the sunflowers. Emily went to some white roses. Heather was smelling a beautiful orchid. Uber and Janelle went over to some marigolds. they paid for their flowers and went out. "I am going out to the restroom. I feel kind of dizzy and sleepy. Be back very soon" Uber said. she ran off." I am going too" Janelle said and took off. "Janey, you did not have to follow me" Uber said washing her face." I wanted to make sure you will be alright" Janelle replied. "what could possibly go wrong in a rest room silly" Uber said. "I get the point. But I am in charge" Janelle said sarcastically. Uber laughed, and Janelle joined in. But their laughter was cut short by some noise."oh look. cutie pies." said the voice. Then 3 voices began to laugh. "Come out whoever you are" Janelle said. 3 figures came into view. they looked like evil witches. "i see that look. We are NOT evil witches. we are evil spirits" said a black-head. "I am Vermilia, this is Sparini, and this is Hypoly" said Vermilia."now. Vermilia poison" said Vermilia, suddenly. the attack hit Janelle and made her faint. "Spiky rush! Converegence" said Hypoly and Sparini. It hit Uber and made her faint too. "that was so easy" Vermilia said. "I'm worried.were are those 2" Iva said. "Beats me. Let's go" heather said, very worried. "i wonder if some thing has happened to them?" emily said. "dont say thngs like that" Sophie said."let's go" Lily said. "Oh my gosh!" Heather cried. She was the first one to reach the restroom. "what?"cried the other girls they peeped over heather's shoulder and gasped."they..are....faint.....ed...." Iva said. she could not make out the words."Look sisters, another bunch" Vermilia said. It took Vermilia a few minutes to introduce the spirits, and Heather to introduce the fairies and start fighting. "FAIRY CONVEREGENCE!" cried the angry fairies. the attack hit and blew out the spirits. they quickly zoomed off with the words "We will be back". suddenly, Janelle and Uber stood up. "Are you ok?" Sophie asked. "Yeah!" said the 2 girls. "But you know, when I was knocked down i heard a voice. It said :"please get those spirits for me. They are the reason that I passed away" just like that" Janelle said."Hey!I heard that voice too." Uber said. "Weird! We will check it up soon. I am so tired" said Heather and the girls agreed. "I want to order pizza" said Lily. She picked up her cell and called the pizza delivery man. In half an hour, the pizza arrived. The girls ate in silence, still thinking about that dream."I think we should ask Ms.Faragonda" Emily said, finally. so the girls left to Ms.Faragonda. when she heard the story she said, "must be some dead person communicating. the spirits are known to live." the girls were still confused. "but why did it choose us" Janelle asked."I don't know. But please go now" Faragonda said. Later, that day. Janelle and Uber wrote to their parents. D''ear mom,'' Al''fea is so nice. but I have got some news for you. You see, hen me and Uber were in the restroom, some spirits called Vermilia, Hypoly and Sparini knocked us down. when we got knocked down, we both heard this: 'Please get those spirits for me. They are the reason I passed away. '''Ms.Faragonda told us that a spirit is communicating. love: Janelle and Uber the next day a reply came. D''ear Janelle and Uber'' W''e have to tell you this story. When you were younger, you had a big sister called Darrell. we loved her a lot. She had a unique and very strong power. so strong. Those spirits wanted them. but the only want to get them was to kill Darrell. one day, when Darrell was 12, when she was sleeping the spirits came. they chanted some words. I went to destroy them, but they got me. they took the powers out of Darrell and she passed out by some poison. It was that Darrell who communicated to you. please fulfill her dreams.'' L''ove: Mother'' The letter made Uber and Janelle cry. Heather saw the letter and the girls crying. After reading it, she also was tearful. the rest of the girls tried to be calm but? they also were tearful."We have to fulfill Darrel's dreams" Janelle finally said. "It is a world of wonder on Alfea". Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:golden girls club